


Some Small Comfort

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s14e14 Ouroboros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Her head was on his shoulder
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Samwena Week





	Some Small Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Samwena Week](https://samwenaweek.tumblr.com/), prompt: Comfort

Her head was on his shoulder, he didn't know if she was sleeping, or merely resting her eyes, but, either way, he had no wish to disturb her. They were on the couch in Dean's "Man Cave", physically away from everything that had happened in the war room, if not mentally. Part of Sam felt like he should be helping, reassuring Jack, chopping wood for the pyre, dealing with the bodies. Oh man, the hunters, Maggie. No he couldn't let himself think about that right now. Rowena made a small sound, almost a whimper, Sam cradled her hand in his own, for the moment he was exactly where he needed to be.


End file.
